I Swear
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: "Sasu, bertahanlah!" Kugendong ia ala bridal, membawanya berlari menuju lift. Dan baru kali ini, aku merasakan lift yang aku masuki bergerak dengan sangat lambat. "Ne, aku mengerti. Yeah.. walaupun 'asetku' jadi karatan, tapi demi 'Suke, aku akan berjuang!" NaruSasu. Mpreg.. DLDR!


**._._. X ._._.**

**_I swear..._**  
><strong><em>Naruto Masashi Kishimoto..<em>**  
><strong><em>Pair: NaruSasu<em>**  
><strong><em>Warning; Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Mpreg, Ooc, AU, EYD yang berantakan, DLDR!<em>**

**_._._. X ._._._**

"Aww.. Uhm-" Aku menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjangku, sejak tadi pagi perutku terasa mulas. Sakit. Membuatku harus terbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk perutku sendiri. "Enghh.. Dobe..." Panggilku lemah. Yeah, disaat seperti ini cuma sosoknya saja yang aku pikirkan. Pemuda pirang yang mampu mengubah hidupku, pandanganku, jalan gelap dalam hidupku. Dia adalah mentari yang memberikan cahaya dan kehangatannya sekaligus. Dan aku, hanya seseorang yang lemah tanpa kehadirannya. Ahh, saat sedang sakit, aku selalu berpikiran melantur.  
>"Ow.. Akh!" Aku meremas kaos oblong yang kukenakan tepat di bagian perut, rasa mulas di perutku makin menjadi. Sialnya, aku sendirian di apartemenku, dan si pirang kebangganku tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Dirut di Namikaze Corp.<br>"Mungkin-aku harus ke dokter.. Hnnghh..." Dengan gemetaran mencoba bangkit dari tidurku. Rasa sakit ini membuatku tidak berdaya, rasanya lemas sekali. Hey, aku ini laki-laki kuat dari klan Uchiha, mana mungkin hanya karena sakit seperti ini aku jadi lemah.

Aku berjalan sedikit menyeret menuju almari, mencari pakaian ganti untuk kukenakan saat pergi nanti. Aish, wajahku pucat sekali.. Gumamku begitu melihat pantulan cermin separuh badan yang ada di depanku. Hm, Sepertinya sakit ini membuatku kehilangan karisma dan keangkuhan khasku.

"Ouh.. perutku.. Enghh.." Aku kembali meremas perutku, rasa sakitnya makin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan tenagaku seolah terkuras habis karena hal ini. Naruto... Lagi-lagi aku teringat padanya. Jika dia disini dan melihatku seperti ini, pasti dia akan sangat khawatir. Dan dengan tampang konyolnya jika sedang panik, dia akan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Rumah Sakit? Aku agak menyesal telah menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke sana tadi pagi. Ooh, Ayolah! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan dia dengan penuh penyesalan. Apalagi semakin banyak berpikir, kepalaku jadi pusing. Yeah, benda-benda di sekitarku terlihat berbayang sekarang. Kuso! Umpatku.

Dengan tertatih, aku mencoba berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, menuju pintu depan. Tapi rasa mulas seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum di perutku semakin menyiksa. Dan lagi, kepalaku semakin berat saja, seperti ditimpa sesuatu. Hey, apalagi sekarang? Kenapa pandangku memburam? Please, pintu apartemenku sudah di depan mata, jadi tahanlah. Sayangnya, rasa sakit di perutku dan pusing di kepalaku, membuatku ambruk sesaat setelah pandanganku menghitam.

**Author POV**

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu. Wajahnya sangat pucat, dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Sesekali ia harus berpegangan pada dinding atau sofa agar tidak limbung. Namun, sepertinya pemuda pemilik pupil obsidian itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Akhirnya, tubuh berbalut kulit putih susu tersebut ambruk di atas lantai keramik yang dingin. Padahal beberapa langkah lagi, anak bungsu pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku itu menyentuh gagang pintu.

**Naruto's POV**

"Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan bernada khawatir yang dilontarkan sahabatku dari kecil itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum tipis kepadanya sambil menggeleng, sambil berkata 'tidak'. Walau sebenarnya? sedaritadi aku memikirkan seseorang. Kalian tau dia siapa? Dia adalah kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa, sejak meninggalkannya di apartemen tadi pagi, aku terus di liputi rasa gelisah. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang nampak pucat membuatku khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, apalagi perasaanku sangat tidak enak sekarang ini. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Hanya dia yang terbayang di otakku.

"Hey, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"Ah? I-iya, sampai mana kita tadi?" Aku tersenyum canggung ke arah sahabatku itu. Aish! Memikirkan Sasuke membuat tidak fokus. Padahal aku dan sekertarisku ini sedang membahas bahan rapat siang nanti.

"Memang merepotkan, tapi sebaiknya kau ceritakan apa masalahmu? Kulihat kau sangat tidak konsentrasi, Pak Direktur!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, kata 'pak direktur' yang dia katakan terdengar sakartis di telingaku. Tapi, benar juga katanya, daripada aku terus begini hingga membuat semua sia-sia. Mungkin lebih baik aku bercerita tentang kekhawatiran bodohku mengenai Sasuke.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku kepikiran Sasuke. Aku meninggalkan dia sendiri di apartemen dalam kondisi tidak enak badan, aku khawatir."

Sahabatku bernama Nara Shikamaru itu mendengus sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Kau itu merepotkan sekali sih? Kalau masalah itu, bukankah kau lebih baik menghubunginya? Daripada terus khawatir tidak jelas."

Akh! Benar juga! Aish, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu!

**Author POV**

Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda bersurai pirang itu meraih cepat ponsel layar sentuhnya dan mencari sebuah nama di kontak _handphone_nya.

_'My Lovely Teme'_

Buru-buru dipencetnya gambar telfon berwarna hijau, dan menghubungi orang yang dimaksud. Tapi berkali-kali dia coba hubungi, hanya suara operator telfon saja yang terdengar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak diangkat, Shika?" Pemuda berjas hitam dengan kemeja orange itu terlihat semakin panik. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya dan kakinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan gelisah.

Shikamaru, cowok bertampang malas berkuncir satu itu berkata, "Lebih baik kau pulang, daripada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." Dan sarannya langsung diamini oleh si pirang. Lihatlah tindakan buru-burunya. Sepertinya, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya cantiknya itu.

"_Thanks_, Shika. Kau urus pekerjaan disini sebentar ya? Aku akan kembali sebelum rapat dimulai," Naruto memberikan cengiran lebarnya sebelum meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya buang nafas sambil bergumam 'merepotkan' seperti biasanya.

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Aku sudah tidak ingat, berapa banyak orang yang memakiku karena aku mengendari mobil buatan Italiku dengan ngebut-ngebutan. Tujuanku cuma satu, sampai ke apartemen Sasuke dengan cepat, juga selamat. Kekhawatiranku bertambah karena nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi. Aku menyalahkan kebodohanku karena tidak kekeuh memaksa pacarku itu untuk ke dokter.

'Ya Tuhan, semoga ia baik-baik saja.'

"Sasuke apa ka-" Kalimat yang baru saja kuucapkan seakan mengambang begitu saja. Begitu retina mataku mendapati Sasuke tergeletak pingsan di atas lantai. Dengan panik, aku meraih tubuh ringkihnya dan membawanya dalam pelukanku. Kutepuk pipi pucatnya yang dingin. Oh Tuhan, dia kenapa? Aku benar-benar ingin menangis karena melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Tapi aku tau, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersikap girly. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit, Sasuke harus diselamatkan.

"Sasu, bertahanlah!" Kugendong ia ala bridal, membawanya berlari menuju lift yang akan membawa kami turun ke bawah. Dan baru kali ini, aku merasakan lift yang aku masuki bergerak dengan sangat lambat. "_Teme_, tahan sebentar!" Kukecup keningnya yang ditutupi anak rambut, Kudekap tubuhnya semakin erat, aku ingin melindunginya, dan aku sudah berjanji padanya.

**Normal POV**

"Ada apa? Ke-kenapa nenek menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto, pemuda berambut secerah matahari musim panas ini merasa terintimidasi ditatap begitu garang oleh wanita 50 tahunan lebih yang duduk di depannya. Mirip hakim yang sudah siap menjatuhkan hukum berat pada terdakwa.

**Plaakk**

"Ouu," Cowok tampan itu mengaduh, begitu map berisi berapa lembar kertas itu, menyapa kepalanya. "Nenek! Apa yang Nenek lakukan?!"

**Plakk**

Sayangnya, wanita yang juga berambut pirang itu malah kembali memukul kepalanya, "Aish! Nenek, sakitt!"

"Kalau segitu saja kau sudah mengaduh-aduh seperti wanita, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, eoh?" Hardik wanita berjas putih khas seorang dokter, matanya menatap tajam cucu blondenya itu.

"M-maksud Ne-ouhh.." Naruto berharap, ia tidak gagar otak karena berkali-kali dihantam oleh map yang digulung itu. Oke, dia terlalu berlebihan memang.

"Sasuke, dia hampir keguguran dan itu karena kau dan 'permainan' kasarmu, bocah _pervert_!" Tsunade, tulisan yang tertera di nametagnya memperjelas akan siapa wanita berkacamata minus dan berdada besar tersebut.

Namikaze muda yang tengah meratapi nasib kepalanya dengan mengelus-elus rambut, reflek menghentikan kegiatannya. Pupil birunya yang besar, menatap sang nenek dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "J-jadi Sasuke.."

"Yup, bocah itu seorang interseksual, atau gampangnya pemuda yang memiliki rahim. Dan sekarang dia tengah mengandung anakmu."

1 detik...

26 detik...

40 detik...

**Bruak**

Tsunade hampir saja jantung saat cucunya berdiri tiba-tiba, sampai kursi yang diduduki jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. "Nenek serius? Nenek tidak sedang bergurau 'kan?"

Wanita itu mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kau meragukan kemampuanku sebagai dokter, hm?" Ditatapnya pupil biru Naruto yang berbinar ceria lekat-lekat, seakan-akan, lewat tatapan itu, anak dari putranya tersebut tengah mencari kebenaran darinya.

"OHHH!" Naruto melompat girang, tangannya meninju-ninju udara saking senangnya. "Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih!" Ucapnya penuh rasa syukur. Dan hal konyol yang dilakukan si pirang membuat Tsunade tersenyum tipis. "Nenek!" Naruto menghampiri Neneknya dan memeluk wanita yang sedarah dengannya. "Aku akan jadi ayah, Nek!" Pemuda rupawan itu mencium pipi neneknya, melampiaskan kebahagiaannya.

"Dan aku akan punya cicit," gumam Tsunade seraya tersenyum lembut. "Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" Naruto hanya menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari sang nenek, menatap wanita yang sudah berkeriput dihadapannya, heran. Dan..

"Ouh, kenapa Nenek masih memukulku?" Naruto yang jatuh terduduk di lantai kembali mengaduh, "Merusak moment indah ini saja!" Ia cemberut.

"Kuperingatkan kau baka, lebih baik kau kurangi kadar _pervert_mu sampai Sasuke melahirkan. Kandungannya sangat lemah, dan kau tidak lupakan dengan penjelasanku tadi?"

Si Pirang hanya mengangguk paham. "_Ne,_ aku mengerti. Yeah.. walaupun 'asetku' jadi karatan, tapi demi 'Suke, aku akan berjuang!" Katanya penuh tekad. Tapi, bukannya terlihat keren, dia jadi terlihat bodoh dengan ucapannya barusan. Sampai Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

**.**

Angin memainkan tirai jendela berwarna putih di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Dimana di dalamnya, terbaring sosok cantik Uchiha Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Disisi ranjangnya, pemuda bersurai kuning nampak menyandarkan wajahnya di samping kepala Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Pupil birunya menatap intens wajah pucat Sasuke dari samping, tangan kirinya memilin rambut hitam Sasuke yang lembut. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengenggam erat jemari si raven yang terasa dingin.

_"A long time has passed so I'am used to being in front of you..."_

Bibir merah si pirang bergerak, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Mungkin untuk mengusir rasa jenuhnya.

_"But it's still so precious to me, Didn't you hate me for being shy and not saying thank you."_

Bola matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah tidur orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Bulu matanya yang lentik, wajahnya yang halus, dan bibir mungilnya yang pucat. Seolah tidak pernah bosan mengamati pemuda jelmaan malaikat yang berjarak beberapa centi dihadapannya ini. Cantik dan Mempesona.

_"Even if darkness come, I will hug you..."_

Nyanyinya pelan, dan asal kalian tau, kini pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu tengah memejamkan mata sambil memeluk perut datar Sasuke, setelah sempat mengelusnya perlahan. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan, juga kasih dan sayangnya pada janin di dalam perut pemuda di dekapannya ini. Janin yang beruntung masih mampu bertahan akibat aktifitas seksnya yang berlebihan semalam.

_"Baby... I love you, Thank you..."_

Ia kecup pipi tembem Sasuke disela nyanyiannya, tersenyum tipis dan kembali bersenandung lembut, _"I'm falling for your love, I'll protect you,"_ Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pelipis si raven, matanya terpejam, tangan kanannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda cantik yang sama sekali tidak terusik oleh perbuatannya.

_"Baby, I swear forever..."_

Senandungnya lagi. Dan taukah kalian, bait sederhana yang si pirang nyanyikan adalah ungkapan hatinya. Janji sepenuh hati yang tak akan iabtarik kembali.

**Naruto POV**

Cium. Cium. Cium.

Ahahaha, aku tertawa dengan kelakuanku ini. Tindakan yang cukup romantis tapi agak kekanakan. Tau apa yang sedang kuperbuat? Aku sedang menciumi wajah Sasuke saat ini. Mulai dari keningnya, kelopak matanya yang terpejam, hidung mancungnya, pipi gembulnya, bibir mungilnya yang agak pucat, sebentar tapi berulang kali. Entahlah, aku seakan tidak pernah bosan menciumi wajah tidur Sasuke. Ini hanyalah cara untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagiaku.

"Unhh..." Hahaha, dia mulai terbangun. Lihat, kelopak matanya yang mengerjab lucu. Manisnya...

"_Konbawa sleeping princess_?"

"_Dobe.._" Dia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang serak. Aku hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu mengambil segelas air putih untuk kuminumkan padanya. Aku tau dia haus.

"_Sankyuu.._"

"Hm," Kukecup kembali pipinya, merapikan selimutnya, duduk tenang di kursi samping ranjangnya sambil mengenggam erat jemari lentiknya. "Butuh sesuatu? Apa kau lapar? Atau, perutmu masih sakit?"

**Sasuke POV**

"Butuh sesuatu? Apa kau lapar? Atau, perutmu masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng lemah sambil memandang Naruto sayu, aku tidak menyangka dia begitu perhatian padaku. Membuat teduh hatiku. Rasanya begitu nyaman saat dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Memang aku seperti pemuda yang lemah karena sikap gentle Naruto, tapi aku nyaman.

"Aku sakit apa?" Tanyaku padanya. Kalian tau, jantungku berdegup lebih cepat sekarang, takut mendengar kabar buruk dari mulut pacar abadiku itu. Tanpa sadar, aku balik meremas jari-jarinya, aku gugup saat ini. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku sakit parah dan umurku tidak lama lagi? Tidak! Tidak! Dosaku sangat banyak, dan ada terlalu banyak impian yang belum aku wujudkan. Kuharap, apa yang aku pikirkan tidak benar. Please..

Naruto membawa tanganku untuk di tempelkan di pipinya, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas membelai rambutku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

"Tapi kenapa perutku sakit sekali tadi pagi? Mual, mulas, lalu seperti ditusuk-tusuk, nyeri sekali. Kepalaku juga pusing, apa mungkin kau menutupi sesuatu dariku? Sudahlah Dobe, jujurlah padaku! Katakan padaku soal penyakitku?" Oh tidak, mataku berkaca-kaca, kekhawatiranku membuatku ingin menangis.

**Cup**

Aku menatap Naruto, ciumannya yang lembut membuatku rileks. Aku menahan lehernya, menahannya agak tidak beranjak dari atasku. Aku hanya ingin memperdalam ciuman kami. "Mmphh.. Hmpph.." Tanpa terasa, aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Serangan lidah Naruto membuat rileks persendian tubuhku.

"Ahh.. Uhmm.." Aku mengerang pelan ketika indra pengecap suami tampanku itu, menjilat liar cuping telingaku. Geli, dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Kau hamil Sasuke, kau hamil anak kita!"

**DEG**

Aku membeku di tempat, jilatan nakal Naruto bahkan sudah tidak lagi terasa. Kepalaku berputar-putar, kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan bagai petir yang menyambar tepat ke arahku.

"Dan, soal perutmu yang sakit tadi, itu karena aku bermain terlalu kasar semalam. Siapa tau, jika ada baby di perutmu, ehehe!"

Tawa renyah Naruto tidak aku pedulikan. Aku syok, aku jantungan. _Dobe_, sepertinya aku ingin pingsan lagi.

**Author POV**

Lelaki bersurai hitam sepinggang itu memasuki ruang rawat salah satu pasien di Konoha Hospital. Walau hari masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, pemuda berwajah menyerupai Sasuke itu nampak sangat bersemangat untuk menemui seseorang yang ia jenguk. Sekeranjang buah-buahan segar, menggantung di tangan kanannya.

"_Ohay-oo..._" Pria tampan yang memiliki garis halus di wajahnya itu terpekur di depan pintu, sesaat setelah memasuki kamar rawat adiknya. Pupil obsidiannya menatap ke arah ranjang, dimana Sasuke dan adik Iparnya Naruto, tidur dengan posisi saling memeluk tanpa memakai baju atasan. Lelaki bernama Itachi itu yakin, keduanya adiknya tersebut juga tidak sedang memakai celana. Naked bahasa bulenya.

"Ish, Naruto mesum! Bukankah kemarin nenek sudah melarangnya untuk 'main' dengan Sasuke!" Itachi berjalan terburu-buru menuju single bed milik rumah sakit. Sumpah, pemuda bersurai raven itu ingin sekali menghajar si pirang yang kadar keEROan sangat berlebihan.

"Oi, ero Ototou bangun! Oii!" Itachi mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Naruto, tapi respon pemuda itu hanya berupa geraman tak jelas. "Oii Ero Ototou, Cepat Banguun! Buka Matamu Atau Kuhajar Kau! Hoii..." Bukannya membuat sang ipar tersadar dari alam mimpinya, ia malah membuat adik kandungnya terusik karena goncangan dan teriakan 10 oktaf Itachi.

"Ugh.. Itachi-_Nii_?"

**Itachi POV**

"Enghh.. Perutku mual, _Dobe_!"

"Ssh, minum obat dulu ya, biar rasa mualnya hilang!"

Aku Uchiha Itachi, hanya memperhatikan kedua adikku yang nampak akrab nan romantis itu dari sofa tempatku duduk. Dimulai dari betapa perhatiannya si pirang pervert itu membantu memijit tengkuk adikku, memapahnya hingga kembali ke ranjang, dan meminumkan obat anti mual pada My Sweet Ototou. Oke, dia memang pemuda mesum yang tingkat kepervertannya tidak tanggung jika sudah disuguhi seonggok pemuda manis macam adikku. Tapi dilain hal, Naruto adalah cowok pekerja keras yang perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Intinya, tidak salah Sasuke memilih si pirang itu menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Minus sifat mesumnya tentu saja.

"_Niisan_ tidak ke kantor?" Suara serak Naruto mengintrupsi lamunanku.

"Kau juga tidak pergi?" Jawabku agak ketus. Ingat, aku masih marah pada si blonde itu karena nekat meniduri Sasuke padahal sudah dilarang oleh Tsunade Baasan. "Aku kan harus menjaga Sasuke." Kulit anak pirang itu sedang membetulkan bantal tempat punggung adikku bersandar. "Sasuke makan buah ya, biar ada nutrisinya!" Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar penolakan Sasuke, belum lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum getir diomeli oleh Sasuke yang modnya berubah-ubah kalau hamil. Hahaha, dan senangnya lagi, penderitaan si pirang mesum itu akan berlangsung selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

"_Yes_!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku di depan dada, kegirangan.

"_Niisan_ kenapa?" Dan pertanyaan kompak dari pasangan suami istri itu membuatku salah tingkah.

**Naruto POV**

Sebagai seorang suami, kehamilan Sasuke tentu saja membuatku dan seluruh keluargaku senang. Aku tidak menyangka, Tuhan mempercayai kami untuk menjaga dan membesarkan seorang anak. Kami sangat beruntung, dan rasa syukur serta terima kasihlah yang mampu aku rapalkan mengingat anugrah Tuhan yang begitu indah ini. Walaupun...

"Ugh.. Badanku lemas, kepalaku pusing, ahh.. kenapa yang hamil bukan kau saja.. hiks, hamil itu membuat lemah, hiks.."

Dibulan pertama kehamilan Sasuke, istri cantikku itu sedikit frustasi karena mual dan muntah yang ia alami setiap hari membuatnya lemah. Belum lagi nafsu makannya yang menurun. Semua makanan dan minum yang masuk dalam perutnya selalu kembali ia muntahkan. Hanya susu kehamilan yang mampu diterima oleh lambungnya. Dan itu terus berlangsung sampai bulan kedua.

"_Dobe_, hiks.. kau dimana?"

"Aku? Tentu saja di kantor? Ada apa, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hiks- tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja!"

"S-serius, _Teme_. Kau kenapa?"

"Pulang, aku ingin kau pulang!"

"Tapi ak-"

"SEKARANG!"

Dan kalian tau apa yang kudapat begitu aku sampai di rumah? Sasuke memelukku, wajah basahnya yang habis menangis menatapku ceria. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, makin merapatkan pelukannya, padahal kami masih berdiri di depan kamar apartemen. "Aku, cuma mau bilang.." Dengan seksama, kudengarkan dia yang mulai berbicara. Kalau mengingat nada panik dan ketakutannya di telfon tadi, kupikir apa yang akan dia katakan adalah hal yang cukup serius.

"Uhm, tadi _baby_ menendang-nendang, perutku bergerak, ehehehe.."

OMG! Rasanya aku ingin terjun dari puncak Niagara sambil berteriak 'I am dispered!'. Bayangkan saja, aku harus ngebut di jalan, hampir kena tilang, menunda rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan demi mendengan cerita Sasuke tentang keadaan baby di dalam rahimnya dengan wajah polos pula. Aish, Kalau tidak ingat Sasuke itu istriku yang sedang hamil dan aku mencintainya, hehe sudah aku tonjok mukanya. Tapi tidak! Mana tega aku menyakiti orang yang aku cintai.

Menghadapi masa-masa kehamilan Sasuke adalah 'cobaan' terbesar dalam 25 tahun hidupku. Menghadapi sikapnya yang kadang manja, lalu menjadi sensitif, dan kemudian emosional, itulah yang membuatku bingung untuk membuatnya.

Kadang, dia menempel padaku sambil mendesis manja seperti seorang _Uke_ kesepian, sampai aku jadi honry. Kadang dia enggan sama sekali mendekatiku, menolak mencium bau tubuhku jika pulang kerja. Atau ia yang hampir menangis karaena banyak baju dan celananya tidak cukup dikenakan di badannya yang memang agak gemuk. Dan seharian, dia meracau tidak jelas memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Membayangkan jika aku akan meninggalkan dia karena sudah tidak menarik lagi. Mencari wanita yang lebih seksi dan cantik dari pada dirinya, dan pemikiran negatif lainnya. Ooh, ayolah.. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu karena hal seperti itu, Dasar Teme.

Dan masa sulit lainnya adalah saat dia ngidam. Oke, kalau permintaannya yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dia, minta makan siang di kedai Ramen ternikmat di Hokaido tanpa bisa ditunda. Minta DVD boyband favoridnya lengkap dengan tanda tangannya para personilnya pula. Hello, mereka ada di Korea, artis terkenal yang sibuk, dan rumahnya terpisah-pisah. Bayangkan saja betapa sulitnya perjuanganku hanya demi memenuhi ngidam Sasuke.

"Aku juga pernah mengalami saat-saat sepertimu ketika BooJaeku hamil, sempat menyerah juga sih karena keinginannya yang aneh-aneh dan modnya yang sulit ditebak. Tapi, mengingat aku akan menjadi ayah dan menimang seorang bayi, aku merasa bahagia dan lengkap sebagai pria, hahaha."

Ahh, Benar kata pria bertubuh besar dan bermata tajam yang menjadi leader boyband kesukaan istriku. Ini adalah anugrah, dan aku harus mensyukurinya. Toh, penderitaanku tidak sebanding dengan yang Sasuke alami. Yeah, kalau Sasuke 'kuat', aku juga akan berjuang. Tapi tunggu! Artis tadi, bukannya dia belum menikah? Trus siapa itu BooJae? Simpanannya atau apa? Akh, terlalu sibuk berkerja membuatku kudet dalam hal begini. Mungkin, Sasuke tau sesuatu, akan kuceritakan nanti sesampainya di Konoha.

**.**

"Arrrgh! Ennhh.. Sakit! Argh!" Oh Tuhan! Kuatkan Sasukeku, selamatkan dia dan anak kami Tuhan.

"'Suke, tahan ya! Aku disampingmu!" Kuremas pergelangan tangannya, wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat dan menahan sakit. Ia yang dibawa menggunakan ranjang beroda menuju ruang oprasi terus meronta, membuat panik dan khawatir. Sementara keluargaku mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Sakitt! Akhh! Arrgh!"

Sungguh aku tidak tega melihatnya. Jika bisa, aku berharap Sasuke dapat membagi sakitnya denganku.

"_Dobe_.. Sakitt! Uhmp..."

Aku membelai rambutnya, menghapus jejak keringat di wajahnya. Kami sudah berada di ruang operasi dan telah berganti pakain.

"_Dobe..._"

"_Ne Teme_, aku disini," Aku merasakan cengkraman Sasuke sudah tidak seerat tadi. Wajahnya juga mulai melemah. Dan tak berapalama kemudian, dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Kami harus membiusnya total, Naruto!" Jelas Nenek Tsunade padaku, dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan.

**Normal POV**

Naruto, lihatlah wajah pemuda tampan itu. Dia nampak menahan airmatanya, ketika suara tangisan bayi terdengar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"I-ini, anak kami.. hiks, Baby ini Papa.." Dan tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika Tsunade memberikan bayi mungil berjenis kelamin lelaki ke dalam gendongannya. "Suke, kita seorang ayah! Kita punya baby, hiks.." Tidak henti-hentinya pemuda pirang itu menciumi pipi merah sang buah hati, ia benar-benar terharu. Ia bahagia sekali.

"_Arigatou Sasuke, arigatou.._" Dan begitu seorang suster membawa bayi mereka untuk sementara, Naruto langsung menghamburkan pelukannya di tubuh si raven yang belum sadar. Mencium dan memeluk istri cantiknya dengan penuh sayang. "Arigatou..."

**._._. X ._._.**

"Uweek.. Ueek..."

Aish, Mau tau apa yang paling sulit daripada mengerjakan ribuan soal Matematika? Mengurus seorang bayi. Yeah, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh duo orang tua baru Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Teme, dia nangis terus nih?" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan boneka bear kecil di hadapan bayinya yang menangis menjerit-jerit di dalam box bayi. "Baby Menma, Papa disini, lihat ada Mr Bear lho. Cup Cup, jangan menangis, oke! Sasuke, Anakmu!"

Naruto hampir kehabisan ide membuat anaknya berhenti menangis. Mulai dari menggendong si kecil, memasang muka-muka lucu yang malah membuat tangisnya makin keras, dan lain sebagainya.

"_TEMEEEE_!"

"Aish! Kau tidak liat aku sedang masak, hm?" Omel Sasuke yang baru datang dengan masih mengenakan celemeknya. Wajahnya cemberut karena kegiataannya terganggu oleh teriakan nyaring Naruto dan tangis buah hatinya.

"Daritadi Menma menangis terus!"

Sasuke membuang nafas berat, ia lepas paksa celemeknya dan memberikannya kasar kepada Naruto yang tengah memeluk boneka beruang anaknya. Cowok raven berkulit putih itu mengangkat pantat bayinya, popoknya kering. Dia tidak sedang pipis atau pup.  
>"Sepertinya dia lapar," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.<p>

"Ya sudah, tinggal kau susui dan bereskan!" Balas Naruto enteng, membuat Sasuke merengut.

"Kau tau, aku ini cowok! Tidak ada kelenjar susu di dadaku, Idiot!" Hardik si raven.

Pemuda berpupil safir itu terkekeh, "Hahaha, ya kenapa tidak dicoba saja, siapa tau benar-benar mengeluarkan a-Hey! Sakit Teme!" Naruto mengaduh karena kakinya diinjak oleh Sasuke dengan tidak berperikekakian.

"Cup-cup _baby_, lapar hm? Mama buatkan susu, oke! Tunggu sebentar!" Tau Naruto tengah menahan tawanya karena Sasuke menyebut dirinya sendiri 'mama' membuat si raven mendeath glarenya. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya jika takut pada tatapan sang istri. "Bhahahaha..." Tawanya makin menjadi-jadi begitu melihat Sasukenya keluar kamar, sambil menggendong bayinya yang masih berusia 4 bulan itu.

Walau merepotkan, tapi merawat seorang bayi adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Pengalaman baru baginya yang akan mereka kenang.

**Sasuke POV**

"Uhm.. Hmm.. Geli Dobe, Ahhh..." Aku mendongakan kepalaku, memberi akses pada suami mesumku untuk menjilat leherku, memberi tanda kepimilikan disana dengan gigitan kecil yang terasa nikmat.

"Ssh, jangan keras-keras, Menma sedang tidur."

"Oghh.. Ahhh.. Mnhhp.." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ucapan Naruto benar, aku tidak boleh berisik.

"Tubuhmu sensitif sekali, Suke.. Slrrrp.." Naruto menjilat dan menghisap kedua nippleku yang mengeras bergantian, membuat tubuhku bergetar di bawah kungkungannya. Kata-kata Naruto membuatku semakin terangsang, padahal baru pemanasan, tapi milikku sudah berkedut-kedut minta di bebaskan. Astaga...

"Hmp-enhh..." Naruto sedikit mengerang ketika tanpa sengaja milikku bergesekan dengan juniornya. Merasa enak, aku terus menggerakan kakiku liar, berusaha menggesek milikku pada perut datarnya.

"Sudah tidak sabar, hm?"

"Akhh.. dobe, berhenti menggodaku... Eumh.." Aku membusungkan dadaku, meminta Naruto lebih dalam menghisap putingku. Tatapan mata Naruto yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahku membuat semakin tak berdaya, tatapannya membuat lemah.

"Kau seksi Sasuke!" Aku dapat merasakan Naruto mulai melepaskan piyama tidurku yang sudah tidak dikancing. "Waktunya 'bermain' Sasuke, aku ti-"

"HUWAAHH! MAMA..." Dan mendengar jerit tangis Menma, aku dan Naruto segera menghentika bercumbuan kami, sambil menengok ke arah pintu. Dan tulangku serasa melemas melihat putra kami menangis sambil memeluk Mr Bear kesayangannya.

"Menma-chan? Ada apa?" Tanyaku berusaha duduk. Sekedar memberi info, Naruto juga sudah tidak lagi berada di atas badanku.

"Menma tidak bica tidul, hiks.. Menma mau mimik!" Dan demi tumpukan video Hentai milik Naruto, aku lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada harus menahan hasrat yang mendesak di tengah selangkanganku minta penyelesaian. Aku hanya terlentang pasrah setelah membantu Menma naik ke tempat tidur, merebahkannya di atas perutku dengan posisi tengkurap. Dan dengan rakusnya, bocah gembul berusia 3 tahun itu menghisap nipple yang sudah memerah dan tegangku. Aku cukup heran, padahal putingku tidak mengeluarkan air susu sedikitpun. Tapi anak ini begitu menyukainya, mirip sang papa. Akh benar, mirip sekali.. Kataku sambil melirik Naruto yang tidur di atas kasur sambil menggerutu. ''Mainanku' direbut' berulang kali.

"Mmn.. Mccpk.." Dan Menma nampak sangat menikmati dadaku. Sedangkan aku dan Naruto kini harus menunda adegan penuh cinta kami karena hal ini.

**._._. X ._._.**

**OWARI**

****._._. X ._._.****

Review please... ^^


End file.
